Snow kissed
by Lia Tsuka
Summary: Richard looked at her face and couldn't help but smile, she looked so beautiful right then as the snow settled in her hair. Reposted as a stand alone. Oneshot Raerob


Konnichiwa

I have reposted this fic with minor changes grammatical and otherwise, pointed out by those people kind enough to review. If i've missed any please tell me!

This is a one shot with lots of Robin/Raven fluffiness. I will warn you now if you don't like the pairing don't read! Flames will be ignored and used to roast marshmellows.(which I don't really like oddly enough)

Now let the fluffiness commence.

Disclaimer. Do i really have to keep writing this it just depresses me sigh.I do not own Teen titans or Him. Happy now.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

New years eve found Titans tower in a state of celebration. The hallways were still decorated with multicouloured tinsels (including a very bright pink) and wreaths left over from christmas as well as the 6 foot tree in the middle of their living room, with food covering every available surface. This was the site of the biggest party the Titans had ever thrown and everyone from Titans East to the Mayor of Jump city was there.Music blared from the stereo as people danced, joked around, and complimented each others costume, a requirement of the party.Bruce Wayne (Batman) had oddly enough come as Father Christmas, which raised a lot of eyebrows.

Cyborg, who had put on his holo ring for the evening and come as Prince Charming in a matching blue velvet tux , was dancing with Bumblebee who had come as a sexy cat, in, black leather trousers a black strapless top with a tail and ears..Beastboy was dressed as Danny from Grease in the classic leather jacket, white t-shirt and jeans (I love that movie) and talking to his girlfriend Terra who was dressed like a cave girl in a leather halter top and mini skirt.Starfire who had come as an angel, in a white flowing dress, with wings and a halo was dragging Robin onto the dancefloor, where she proceeded to do most of the dancing. The boy wonder had come as the Phantam of the Opera in a red jacket that reached to his knees, matching trousers, black leather boots a white mask that covered the upper portion of his face, and a sword by his side.Whilst he danced with Star he glanced around searching for _her._

She made him smile with her witty remarks, made him euphoric with her mere presence, was as stubborn and prideful as he was which usually meant very long arguments withh neither side preparing to give in, She alone knew when to leave him be and when to drag him out of his room by force. Her rare smiles which had albeit become more frequent since the defeat of her father, lit up the room. Raven was the reason he pushed himself to be better, the reason he got up every morning, and all because he loved her.

He was just about to give up when he caught her out of the corner of his eye. He turned to Starfire.

"Hey Star I'm gonna rest for a while okay?" Robin said,

"Ok friend Robin" She replied still dancing. Robin nodded in thanks and quickly followed Raven through the crowd.

Raven stepped through the door and into a swirling mass of snow.She spun around briefly, laughing and smiling before running to the edge of the roof looking at the snow covered city,Raven spread out her arms and began spinning around all the while laughing unaware that a pair of masked eyes watched her, Him's song Beautiful floating through the ajar door.

_...Just one look into your eyes  
One look and I'm crying  
'Cause you're so beautiful... _

Robin watched awestruck, he'd never seen this side of Raven before, she was breathtaking in a strapless silver gown with a circlet of silver flowers on her head and silver butterfly wings on her back, (Imagine the dress Drew Barrymore wore in Ever After) After a while she stopped spinning and regaining her balance stared at the fireworks that illuminated the night sky.Robin took this moment to step out of the shadows startling the resident goth.

"Hi ummm.." She said stopping once she realised she didn't know his name.Robin cursed himself mentally he had forgotten to take off the mask, then he had an idea, taking her hand he kissed it saying.

"My name is Richard and you must be Raven"

Raven blushed slightly at the gesture and replied,

"Yes how did you know?"

"Not many people have Violet hair you know" He replied jokingly " Would you mind if i joined you, partying isn't really my thing?"

Raven raised her eyebrow at this but shrugged indifferently,

"I don't mind it would be nice to have some company," she said smiling at him.

Robin smiling goofily bowed gracefully and asked rather shyly

"May i have this dance fair lady?" Raven smiled at him and giving Richard her hand allowed herself to be held gently as they danced to the music.

_...Just one touch and I'm on fire  
One touch and I'm crying  
'Cause you're so beautiful..._

Richard looked at her face and couldn't help but smile, she looked so beautiful right then as the snow settled in her hair, her eyes radiating joy and contentment. As Raven rested her head on his shoulder, she wondered why she felt so at ease with a complete stranger.Yet he seemed so familiar almost like...Robin. Even though she was enjoying herelf some part of her secretly wished that it was Robin dancing with her now, but she pushed that thought away firmly. Robin liked Starfire, Starfire liked Robin, that was how the world worked.

Suddenly sounds of counting could be heard through the door and they both stopped dancing to listen:

_Oh and you're so beautiful  
My darling_

"10..9..8.."

Richard reached up to his mask...

_Oh you're so beautiful  
You're so beautiful_

"7..6..."

He gently peeled it away revealing stunning blue eyes.

_Oh my baby  
You're so beautiful _

"5..4..."

Ravens eyes widened when he whispered in her ear "Its me... Robin"

_And you're so beautiful  
Oh my darling_

"3..2..1..."

and tilting her chin he kissed her and much to his surprise and delight she kissed him back.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

As they broke apart Robin smiled at her and murmered softly, "I love you Rae, Happy new years"

Raven kissed him again gently and resting her forehead against his, whispered lovingly

"I love you too"

_Oh my baby  
And you're so beautiful_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Awww that was so sweet and Romantic!.

Let me know what ya think! The little voices would greatly appreciate it !

Also I didn't use all of that song only bits of it, The dots after some of the sentences indicate the song is continuing even though it isn't written down.

Sayonara

-x-Karusu-hime -x-


End file.
